One Last Visit
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: After you die you get one last wish. Who does Eddie and Stanley decide to visit? Reddie/Stenbrough Richie/Eddie Bill/Stanley
1. Chapter 1

I've had this sitting in my doc manager for a while. Thought I should let some others read it! Hope you like it!

* * *

Richie sadly smiled as he recarved the letters onto the bridge he'd carved a mere 27 years before.

"I miss you Eds," he said quietly to himself.  
"I miss you too Rich," a voice spoke behind him.  
"What-" he turned to see Eddie standing behind him, "but you're..."  
"Yeah I'm dead, but I never really left. I'll always be here."

Richie stood and ran towards him. He threw his arms around his deceased friends waist. He cried into his shoulder.

"Easy," Eddie laughed.  
"Please don't leave, not again," he sobbed.  
"I can't stay."  
"Why not?" he sobbed louder.  
"Earth is for the living."

They pulled away from eachother. Richie wiped some tears.

"H-how's Stan?" He choked out.  
"He's good. Almost cried when he saw me arrive."  
"Why'd you do it?"  
"What?"  
"Save me, you didn't have to. Then it'd be me...not you."  
"You didn't deserve to die."  
"Either did you! You had a wife, I don't."  
"I miss her man."

There was silence.

"So, will I ever see you again?"  
"No, I can come visit, but you won't see me."  
"Will the others see you?"  
"No, it'll only be you."  
"Eddie, uh, if that means this is the last time I see you...I just have to do this."  
"W-"

Eddie was cut off by Richie pulling him into a kiss. Eddie hesitated then kissed back. Richie kissed him slowly, he ran his fingers through his friends hair. Eddie bought his hands up to cup the other mans face.

"Yo, what the fuck?" Stan spoke.

The pair quickly pulled apart.

"Stan!" Richie threw his arms around his friend, "I miss you."  
"Me too man, me too."

Richie stepped back and smiled.

"You ready to go Eds?"  
"Yeah, just wait."

Eddie walked up to Richie.

"Hopefully, I don't see you soon Rich."

Richie kissed him one last time. When their lips parted their heads didn't.

"I love you," Richie whispered.  
"I love you too."

They stepped away from eachother. Eddie and Stanley nodded at eachother.

"I've been carrying this with me, I wrote it after you...d-died. Um yeah," Richie pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Eddie.

Eddie held it close to his chest.

"Goodbye Rich."  
"Cya Eds."  
"Bye Richie, miss ya bud."  
"Miss you too Stan the man, bye."

And with that the two apparitions disappeared. Richie didn't know if what he saw or felt was real. He wiped a tear. He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and walked away. He wasn't sure how to feel, he just knew he needed to tell someone.

In the afterlife, Eddie held out the folded paper. He sat next to Stan and just looked at the paper.

"Eddie."  
"Mmm."  
"You've been awfully quiet since we left."

He didn't respond.

"You love him, don't you?"

Eddie looked down then closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"That's why you chose him to see one last time instead of Myra."  
"For two decades I felt like something was missing. Yeah I loved Myra, but I always felt like something- someone was missing. When I came back to Derry and saw him again, for the first time in 20 years I felt nothing was missing. I was gonna talk to Myra when I got home, but that of course didn't happen. The last thing I remember from my time on earth was slipping away as I watched Richie get dragged off my body. I love him Stan."  
"Read the note. You're never gonna know what it says if you just keep staring."  
"Even after all this time, you're still the best at comforting people."  
"I'll leave you too it," he smiled at Eddie softly before getting up and walking away.

Eddie looked at the folded paper. He quickly wiped his tears before unfolding it.

_Dear Eds,_

_I know you'll never get to read this, but I wanted you to know that I've loved you since we were 9 years old. I hoped we would end up together, but now you're gone and there's nothing I can do. I don't know if you remember, but we kissed once in truth or dare. Stanley was the only person who knew how I felt about you and when he dared me the way your eyes lit up for a second and maybe he knew if you felt the same too. He was good at secrets and I miss him more than anything. I hope I see him again one day._

_Love, trashmouth_


	2. Chapter 2

Bill sat at his desk finishing up the last outline for his next novel when he heard a loud bang on his door.

"I'll get it!" He called to Audra.

He quickly rushed to the door to find Richie standing there a mess. His hair and clothes were disheveled.

"Rich? What are you doing here, don't you have a make-up show in Reno tomorrow?"

"I didn't know who else to come to, can we please talk?" He glanced at Audra who had appeared behind him, "alone?"

"Sure, yeah."

After Bill led Richie into his study, Richie broke down completely. He just began sobbing.

"Hey hey hey," Bill put a hand on his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"I saw him," he closed his eyes for a second and a tear fell down his cheek, "Eddie. I kissed him, I swear I did, tell me I'm not spiralling...please tell me I'm not going insane...please."

He sobbed harder as Bill pulled him into a hug.

"You're not crazy, I saw Stan," he confessed.

"What?" Richie stepped out of their embrace.

"The night we all got the calls from Mike, I saw him. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you guys to think I was crazy. He came to me in here actually. Told me he was sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry he wasn't coming back. I bet he's fuming after Eddie told him we bullied It to death," he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah," Richie chuckled too, "he wouldn't of needed us. Could've done it singlehandedly."

"You know I loved him?"

"Stanley? All of us did."

"No, like...I was in love with him. When we were kids we used to hangout without you guys all the time. Audra doesn't even know this, but we kissed a few times. We dated."

"No way!"

"Yes way. It all ended when he moved. He never called again. I was so upset, I thought he hated me and god I hated him. Now I wish I never was angry, I want him back more than anything. I do love Audra, but I don't think my feelings for Stanley will ever go away. Oh and by the way," a smile grew across Bills face, "it doesn't take a genius to figure out you're in love with one Eddie Kaspbrak."

"Yeah," he said in a small voice, "I always have been and I didn't get to tell him until it was too late. Remember when we we were younger and we told each other our biggest fears?"

"Yeah, you said clowns."

"Well, I kinda lied about that. My biggest fear was you guys finding out I was gay. I knew about my sexuality for a while and I tried to repress it. For so long I tried to pretend I didn't like boys," his voice became for shaky, "I was scared I'd end up missing or dead. I knew what Derry did to people like me and my parents...I don't want to even think about what they would have done."

"It's ok," Bill comforted.

"No, it's not ok. I've been living a lie since forever. I didn't even tell you guys until now."

Bill and Richie continued their conversation about their lost loves. Little did they know, both Stanley and Eddie were there too.

"I should have told him," Eddie said.

Stanley put a hand on his shoulder, "at least he knows now."

"Yeah I guess," he looked down.

"Bill, do you remember that one time I told you guys my mom caught me sneaking out so that's why I didn't go to the quarry with you?"

"Yeah, Mikey and his girlfriend kissed for the first time."

"Still pissed I missed that, anyway I was actually at Eddies. We watched Nightmare on Elm Street and he was shitting himself," he laughed a bit, "I'll never forget his reaction to that one girl being thrown around her bedroom."

"Can't believe you bailed on us to scare the shit out of Eddie."

"Scaring him wasn't my intention, I just wanted to be with him."

"So what happened, when you saw him? Like Eddie, what'd he say?" Bill changed the subject.

Richie looked down and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. He didn't want to talk about it, but Bill deserves to know.

"I was at the kissing bridge," he opened his eyes, "finishing a carving I did years ago while talking to him thinking he couldn't hear me. I heard him behind me so I turned and surely enough, he was there. I hugged him and he told me he loved me."

"That's not all, I remember you saying he kissed you earlier."

"Well yeah. Stanley interrupted us though which was very rude," Richie raised his voice a bit, "you hear that Staniel! It was very rude!"

Stanley sighed.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed with Richie, "it was kinda rude."

Audra knocked on the door.

"You guys done in there? Dinner is ready! Richie you're welcome to stay," she called.

"Let's go eat," Bill smiled, patting Richie on the back.

"Let's," he smiled back.

* * *

I didn't realise so many people were following this story! Sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted to get something out.


End file.
